powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt4 Episode 12: "When the Levee Breaks"
Chpt4 Episode 12: "When the Levee Breaks" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Hunter and Bobby have locked Kurt in Bobby's panic room in order to help him withdraw from the effects of the demon blood. Kurt starts to hallucinate — first he gets visited by the deceased Alastair and starts to torture him again like the time he was in Hell. Next he is visited by his 9-year old self who accuses him of abandoning his hope of ever getting back their normal lives. The hallucination then says maybe Kurt just can't deny what's inside him already, and his younger self reveals yellow eyes like those of Azazel's. Meanwhile, another Ranger named; Rufus Turner rings Bobby with news of more of The 66 Seals being broken. Bobby challenges Hunter about whether they are doing the right thing, and whether they should let Kurt go after Lilith to stop the Apocalypse. Hunter then decides to call on Castiel. He appears to him. Castiel: "What do you want?" Hunter: "Can Kurt do it? Kill Lilith, stop the Apocalypse?" Castiel: "Possibly, yes. But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps." Hunter: "By cranking up the hell-blood regimen." Castiel: "I'm afraid so. Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change Kurt forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Kurt. But it turns out, we believe in you. Not Kurt. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will help us stop it." Hunter: "If I do this, Kurt doesn't have to?" Castiel: "If it gives you comfort to see it that way." Hunter: "God, you're a dick these days." Hunter walks a few steps away and sighs. Hunter: "Fine, I'm in." Castiel: "Do you give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels? Hunter: "Yeah, whatever." Castiel: "Say it." Hunter: "I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys." Castiel: "You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?" Hunter: "Yes, I swear. Now what?" Castiel: "Now you wait, and we call on you when it's time." Hunter talks to Bobby about his newly sworn allegiance, which Bobby doesn't understand. Hunter tells him it's better to work with angels than let Kurt trust a demon. Bobby understands just as everything goes quiet...Too quiet. They go down to the panic room to see Kurt having a seizure on the floor. Hunter suspects that Kurt is faking it. Then they realize Kurt isn't faking it when he is flung around the panic room by the demon blood. Bobby pointing out that "you can't be faking that Paranormal Activity crap". Hunter and Bobby goes in then restrains him and handcuffs him to the bed. After they leave, Kurt hallucinates Hunter taunting him and calling him a monster. At the same time, the real Hunter and Bobby discuss the situation. Bobby reluctantly suggests to him that maybe they are killing Kurt with the "cold turkey" approach, and that maybe he would make an even better Ranger if he "had what he needs." Hunter says he'd rather have Kurt die human than turn him into a monster. Later that night, suddenly the cuffs on Kurt snaps open, at the same time the door opens. Kurt sits up looking around. "Hello?" he asks. Kurt walks up and slips out the door. He hurries quietly out of the basement without noticing Castiel behind the stairs. Using his telekinetic ability from a distance, Castiel closes and locks the panic room door. As Kurt tries to hotwire one of Bobby's junk cars in his yard, he is then confronted by Bobby, armed with a blaster. Kurt challenges Bobby's resolve to shoot him. Bobby pleads with him to come back inside, explaining that they are only trying to help him. Kurt tearfully puts the barrel of the gun to his own chest and says, "Then shoot." Bobby hesitates, and Kurt grabs the gun and knocks him out with it. He manages to start the car then drives off. Hannah then appears to Castiel and confronts him over releasing Kurt from the panic room, saying Kurt's actions have been even worse than they thought, and that Hunter was rightfully trying to help him with his demon blood problem. Castiel sadly replies that he is acting on behalf of the orders given by his superiors and tells her that she really shouldn't have come. Two other angels appear before her and takes her captive back to Heaven. Meanwhile, Kurt is at a motel room as he sits in the corner. Someone knocks on the door. He gets up and opens to Ruby. Ruby: "Honeymoon suite", really? I'm flattered." Kurt: "Did you bust me out of that room?" Ruby: "How could I, Kurt? The whole thing's engineered to bite me in the ass." Kurt: "Then how did I get out of there?" Ruby: "I don't know. I don't wanna know. You're out. That's all that matters. I'm glad you're here with me." Kurt: "Yeah? Where the hell have you been?" Ruby: "I got here as quick as I could." Kurt: "I've been calling you." Ruby: "I've been pretty deep in it trying to dig out Lilith. Sometimes I can't sit around and check my voicemail. I'm sorry you're hurting. Really. I had no idea that Hunter would do that to you." Kurt: "You and me both." Ruby: "You didn't book this joint just to impress me, did you?" Kurt: "Hunter's gonna come after me. And he knows my habits, all my moves, everything. He knows exactly which motel I'd pick." Ruby: "Hence the room." Kurt: "Whatever it takes to get him off my trail." Ruby: "It won't be easy. I mean, he knows you better than anyone." Kurt: "Not as well as he thinks." Ruby: "You know, it's sad." Kurt: "What?" Ruby: "That things have gotten this bad between you two." Ruby strokes Kurt’s hair. Kurt then slams Ruby down onto the bed and leans over her, moving down her body until he finds the knife in her ankle sheath. He draws it and cuts her arm, then leans down to suck her blood from her veins. She smirks. The following morning, Ruby is lying in bed next to Kurt. Ruby: "Well your appetite's gotten much bigger." Kurt: "What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby: "Kurt, relax. It's okay. It's good. Just means you're getting stronger, that's all. It means you're strong enough to kill Lilith. Just in time, too, because the final seals are breaking. Kurt: "How many are left?" Ruby: "I don't know, last I heard there were less than ten remaining. Her demons are pretty good at covering her tracks." Kurt: "What? Where are the angels?" Ruby: "Screwing the pooch, wherever they are. The point is, it's looking more and more like we're getting down to the final seal. But... I found out something big." Kurt: "What is it?" Ruby: "Seal 66. It can't be broken by just any of her demons. Apparently, only Lucifer's first can do it." Kurt: "Lucifer's first?" Ruby: "Demon Sunday School story; God prefers humans to angels. Lucifer gets jealous and then he gets creative. And he twists and tempts a human soul into the very first demon as a 'screw you' to God. That's one of the reasons that got him thrown to Hell in the first place." Kurt: "And the soul he twisted, that was Lilith?" Ruby: "She's way older than she looks." Kurt: "Wait. So if Lilith is the only one who can break the final seal, if I get to her in time—" Ruby: "Then Lucifer never busts out of his cage. Exactly." Kurt: "Great. You figure out where she is?" Ruby: " Well the bitch can hide. But, I finally have a lead on someone who might be able to help us. I closed in on a member of Lilith's entourage. You might call her a personal chef." Kurt: "Chef? Seriously? What does she eat?" Ruby: "You don't wanna know." Meanwhile somewhere at a hospital, two nurses are chatting how another fellow nurse at the hospital disappeared and took a few babies away. That she's worked there for 5 years and just out of nowhere she disappears and kidnaps a couple of infants. Then as they look over at the new born infants in the nursery, one of the nurses claiming how could someone do such an awful thing like that. Then her friend says "maybe they just have an appetite for babies". Then reveals her eyes go black like those of a demon. Kurt: "So our demon gourmet nurse. You sure?" Ruby: "She'll be there. Graveyard shift tomorrow night. Meantime, if you're gonna be strong enough to kill Lilith, you're gonna need more than I can give you now." Kurt sighs. Ruby: Kurt. Come on. It's okay. Kurt: "I know I need more. I get it. I know it's okay. I just—I wish Hunter'd trusted me, you know?" Ruby: "I'm sorry." Kurt: "I just hope...you know, when all this is over...I hope we can fix things." As Kurt leaves his motel room for a moment. Hunter arrives, hidden from sight, watches him go, then enters the room. Ruby is still in the room; as Hunter tries to sneak attack her with her knife, she senses Hunter and gets into a fight. Kurt reenters and defends her. Kurt: "Hunter no! Let her go. Just take it easy. Hunter: "Well, it must've been some party you two had going, considering how hard you tried to keep me from crashing it. Well, solid try, but here I am." Kurt: "Hunter, I'm glad you're here. Look. Let's just talk about this." Hunter: "Soon as she's dead, we can talk all you want." Kurt: "Ruby, get out of here." Hunter: "No, she's not going anywhere." Ruby takes the opportunity and makes her exit to the door. Hunter: "She's poisoned you, Kurt! Look what she did to you! She just goes up and vanishes from time to time then leaves you cracking out for another hit—" Kurt: "She was looking for Lilith." Hunter: "That is French for manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday." Kurt: "You're wrong, Hunter." Hunter: "Kurt, you're lying to yourself. I just want you to be okay. You would do the same for me. You know you would." Kurt: "Just listen." Kurt raises the knife and tosses it across the room. Kurt: "Just listen for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us, Hunter. We'll do this together." Hunter: "That sounds great. As long as it's you and me. Demon bitch is a dealbreaker. You kiss her goodbye, then we can go right now." Kurt: "I can't." Hunter turns away, nodding in disappointment. Kurt: "Hunter, I need her to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap your head around it, but maybe one day you'll understand. I'm the only one who can do this, Hunter." Hunter turns back around. Hunter: "No, you're not the only one who's gonna do this." Kurt: "Oh right, I forgot. The angels would "help" us. Hunter: "You don't think there's any other way?" Kurt: "No, there isn't. And you, you're not strong enough." Hunter: "And who the hell are you to tell me that?" Kurt: "I'm being practical here. I'm doing what needs to be done." Hunter: "Yeah? You're not gonna do a single damn thing." Kurt: "Stop bossing me around, Hunter. Look. Ever since you saved me from the power of the White Ranger, you took the wheel, you called the shots, and I trusted you because I owed you for saving me. Now I'm asking you, for once, to trust me. Hunter: "No. You don't know what you're doing, Kurt." Kurt: "Yes, I do." Hunter: "Then that's worse." Kurt: "Why? Look, I'm telling you—" Hunter: "You want to know what my father whispered to me back at the hospital? He told me, that one day, I might have to kill you." Kurt: "You can't be serious." Hunter: "He was told, that eventually, you'd go dark side. And I fear that day had come. Because of what you're doing now. Then it means—" Hunter cuts himself off. Kurt: "What? No, say it." Kurt begins to have tears in his eyes. Hunter: "It means you're a monster." Kurt nods. A tear falls from Hunter's eye; Kurt doesn't see it before he punches Hunter. Hunter goes down hard, then gets back up and has a staredown with Kurt for a moment before throwing back a punch. Hunter and Kurt both morph and pursue in a massive fist fight, Kurt dominating. Anything in the room that can break does. As they toss one another across the room and with their thunder staffs clashing at times. Hunter then gets thrown down to a glass table, hits the floor hard and doesn't get up. Kurt pins him down, choking him, then lets go of him as his Ranger suit powers down. Kurt gets off of him and stands over him looking down. Kurt: "You don't know me. You never did. And you never will." Kurt makes his way to the door. Hunter: "You walk out that door, don't you ever come back!" Kurt stops at the door and turns back, then looks back at the door and opens it then shuts it, leaving Hunter beaten and sobbing on the floor. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse